everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Laughing Jane
Laughing Jane is a major character and a Junior at Monster High. Jane is bestie's with Xena, she's the daughter of the infamous Creepypasta Laughing Jack. History Laughing Jane was born in a Circus Tent, while her dad was running the show, he introduced her to many of his human fans. She quickly grew up to circus music, entertainment, exhibits and a lot of sweets! When Jane was 5 sweets old, she loved playing with her turn top, she bobbed the metal device up-down for hours on end. Jane is used to her dad being busy with entertaining human and Pasta guests, making them laugh until their sides hurt, Jane made her own fun by either playing with her turn top while her mother made evening meals. She would go on the Ferris wheel and look up at the constellations along with her father, and go on the merry-go-round with both her parents. What Jane loved the most, besides the rides, candy, fun and excitement was spending time with her loving parents. Laughing Jane was home schooled until her mother got a temporary job at Treats&Sweets candy shop. With money coming in, Jane was placed in Monster High to become more socialized and meet kids her age and make friends. While Jane's attending Monster High, she came across a shy girl who was a halfie, much like herself, and she befriended her. Her name was Xena, who was only a grade higher than Jane. Jane, after a long while, liked the new high school and her and Xena quickly warmed up to each other because they're both children of Creepypastas and Xena was a halfie, like Jane. Appearance Jane's attire is very much like her father's, her entire outfit consists of black and white and she wears a German inspired dress with a lot of puffy motif from the bottom, this is the petticoat coming out from underneath. Her dress is black from top to the bottom. On the front of her chest is a ebony bow tied neatly. Jane has black and white tights, she wears flat shoes with a single strap across them to prevent her shoes from slipping off. Her dress is sleeved with a tiny bun on her shoulders, much like her mother's, and has a heating and cooling pad to keep Jane warm or cool in different climates. She has inherited her father's laughter, eye color, noticeably his spiraled nose, skin and fingers. Jane also has the ability to turn abandoned objects to life and restore things to how they once were. She can summon any kind of candy at will, though despite all these traits of heritage, she didn't inherit her father's hair. However, on her mother's side, she has her mother's beauty, eyes (but not eye color), hair color, and her facial structure. Nonetheless, all these traits of Jane's birth heritage make her parents proud. Personality Jane has inherited her father's laughter, she laughs so hard it nearly sounds like a hyena, though coincidently Jane has a pet Hyena. She's very bubbly, happy, incredibly energetic and she often goes bonkers, especially when eating candy. She has her mother's insecurity, but Xena tells her not to worry, saying she's happy to have a friend like her. Unlike her parents, Jane's can be quite rebellious, even towards her dad, especially when she wanted to go out on a date, as her father considered her too young, which made Jane almost erupt on her father, but despite being rebellious, she does however show obedience to her teachers, her mother, and Xena. Coming soon! WIP! Type of Monster Jane is Laughing Jack and Jill's daughter. Both of her parents and siblings are Creepypastas. Trivia *Her birthday is Oct 30. *Jane's name comes from her dad, Laughing Jack, contracted into a mini female version of both parents, Laughing Jane. *She has a pet Heyna, but its name is unknown, however it's gender is a male. *Jane has over 20 sisters and brothers. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Characters Category:Creepypastas Category:Offspring of a villain Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Monster High Category:Villans Category:Users of different powers Category:Anti Hero/Villain Category:Daughter of a antagonist